Fading Alliance
by Dark Sault
Summary: N doesn't remember who he is anymore. Determined to get his memories back, he makes a deal with Maleficent to help her fulfill her plans. But things take an unexpected twist when some of his memories slowly start to return. Will N keep his alliance with Maleficent? Or will he betray her?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, that is owned by Square Enix. All I own is N.

* * *

chapter 1: Empty Memories

Who am I?

That's the only question that I keep on asking myself as I walk this endless darkness looking for my memories that were lost within this darkness. All I could recall about my memories was people running and screaming as these strange creatures attacked. That only memory still haunts me in my dreams, but it also intrigues me to find out more of what happened to me.

I don't even remember my own name, I think it started with an N but other than that, I don't know. For the first few days I've been in this ever lasting darkness, questions began to stir inside of me; who am I? Why am I doing here? Where are my memories? Am I dead? But now, nothing.

I don't know how much has passed since I been here, I lost count after a few months. My clean cloths were now tattered and falling apart, I now stand around five foot seven, my short brown hair was now long enough to cover my eyes. For all the time I've been in this darkness, I haven't eaten, slept or anything else as all I do is either sit and do nothing or walk around this darkened place. I should be dead from eating nothing or the lack of sleep, but I think the darkness is keeping me alive for some reason. I'm slightly surprised that I haven't gone crazy from the loneliness. Somehow, I was able to keep my sanity in check in this unknown place.

Most of the days I spend in this god forsaken place, I search for my memories but no matter how high or how low I look, there seems to be no luck. No matter how hard I try to find them or how long I search, it always ends up in failure. It seems like my mind will always be filled to these empty memories.

Or so I thought.

Today was like every other day as it started with me thinking about the many of possibilities and theories of how I got here, but the more I thought about it, the more these possibilities sounded crazy. I decided to go for a walk again as I got up and started walking. Mostly when I got on these walks, I usually hoped that I would find my memories but lately, I have given up on that hope as I just walk to clear my mind.

As I walked, I usually begin to think that there is something else out there, something beyond this darkness. But as always, there was nothing that I could prove that there was something beyond the dark. I let out a sigh as I was getting tired of the same damn routine over and over again. I'm starting to think that this is what I'll be doing for the rest of my life.

"So this is what you think you'll be doing for the rest of your life?" a sudden female voice asked as I look around for the mysterious speaker, but I find nobody. "You are destined to do great things, It is your time to rise now, its your time to shine." the female voice said as a figure appeared. This figure was a very tall woman that had green skin, shining, yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips were red.

The woman was topped with a black-horned headdress as she wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. She was carrying a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. "W-w-who are you?" I asked weakly because its been merely weeks since I've spoken out loud. The woman released a warm smile to me before she spoke up again. "I am Maleficent. The true controller of the darkness." the woman said as she let out a small laugh.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I got ready for anything that could happen, but Maleficent just smiled at me again. "Your time in the darkness is done. you'd make a great addition to our cause." Maleficent said as I was getting more confused by the minute of trying to figure out what she was about.

"Cause? What cause?" I asked as Maleficent lets out a sigh and shake her head a little. "The path to Kingdom Hearts is almost ready to be open. Our process is moving smoothly and I want you to keep that way." Maleficent said as I thought about it for a moment before I asked again. "How am I suppose to keep it going smoothly?"

"That's easy, all you have to do is travel between worlds, make sure everybody is playing their part and make sure nobody interferes with our plans. If somebody does, I want you to eliminate them immediately." Maleficent explained as I thought this through before I finally decided to help. "Alright Maleficent, I'll help you. But only on one condition." I said as Maleficent released another smile to me.

"And what would that condition be?" she asked as I cleared my throat and looked at her very seriously. "If I do this for you, are you able to give me back my memories?" I asked as Maleficent just nodded and I began to smile, now knowing that I can finally get my memories back and finally know who I actually am.

"But first," Maleficent said, interrupting me from my train of thoughts. "I think its time you wear something different, these cloths aren't just going to cut it." she said as I looked down at my dirty, torn up cloths before Maleficent snapped her fingers and suddenly, I was wearing a completely different outfit.

The outfit I was wearing was a full-length black coat with a hood and waist-high silt going up the back and had gloves and boots. The coat also had a large silver zipper that was zipped down, it had silver drawstrings for the hood and decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end. This coat kind of felt pretty good on me, but at the same time, kind of felt wrong to be wearing this.

"Now, for your second girt." Maleficent said before her hand glowed with dark energy before the dark energy in her hand got to the size of her palm as it started floating out of her hand and floated straight into me. As soon as the dark energy ball entered me, I felt enormous power course through my body as I felt like I could take on a whole army single handedly. I lifted my left hand up to my face as I watched the dark energy in my palm dance around. I smiled to myself as it felt good to have this kind of power but at the same time, it felt wrong to have this kind of power coursing through my veins.

"And last but not least, your own personal weapon." Maleficent said as there was a sudden flash of light before it died down and Maleficent was holding some sort of weapon in her hands. This weapon was in a shape of a key as it's hilt was in a shape of a black heart and the blade of the weapon was red as the teeth of the weapon was a weird symbol that was gold. Even though I've never seen this kind of weapon, it felt so familiar to me, I just don't know why.

I took the weapon, dispite the size of the weapon, it was pretty light. Maleficent told me it was a 'Keyblade' and its name was Tenebrae. Suddenly, Tenebrae disappeared from sight, but I could feel the Keyblade somewhere close. A darkened portal opened up behind me as I turn around to face the portal before I stuck my hand in the portal and felt a slight chill as I withdrew my hand back.

I turned back around to face Maleficent before I smiled a confident smile to her. "Don't worry Maleficent, I'll make sure everything goes to according to plan." I said before I walked straight into the portal as I felt the chill run through my spine as I walked further into the darkness. _This is it,_ I thought happily to myself. _No matter what happens from here on out, I'll be finally getting my memories back and nobody is going to stop me._


End file.
